Elle de Rosenbach
, also known as Elle, is the main antagonist of Urusei Yatsura: Only You. She is the ruler of Planet Elle, and also the 888th princess of Kingdom of Elle. History When she was 6 years old, her closest relative Babara often took her to the kindergarden. After the class was over, Ataru played shadow tag with her near the playground. According to her planet's custom, stepping on someone's shadow is a marriage proposal. Elle promised to Ataru that she will be back after 11 years and become his wife. She tried to get married to Ataru, but Lum and the gang put a stop to her plan. Elle has a hobby that makes Ataru's dream of a harem seem moral in comparison. She collects all of the handsome men that have ever loved her and freezes them for storage inside a giant refrigerator. Because she's one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy, her collection had reached 99,999 men by the time of the movie. Quotes *''"Honey..."'' *''"Love is a fragile thing. Love that is bright in the morning fades by the sunset. To keep love always fresh, and prevent spoilage, I developed this Refrigerator Of Love. "'' *''"How dare you interrupt the sacred ceremony of love."'' *''"So you're Lum, the Oni-girl."'' Relationships Elle has a grandmother named Babara who lives in space. Trivia * Despite the first movie being Elle's only major appearance, she cameos a couple of times after the movie. ** After Urusei Yatsura 3: Remember My Love though, Elle's cameos became less frequent as Lahla cameos throughout the series instead. * Elle's Little girl flashback is similar character concept Mei from the My Neighbor Totoro * All Elle cameo appearances in the anime: ** Her first cameo in the show, started in Episode 61 as one of guest on the battle field. ** In Episode 66 on a the cover of a book with the words Only You, that Ataru is reading, as a promotion for the movie. Also on a trashcan in Ataru's room ** In Episode 106 on a packet of noodles. On the packet she is is eating a bowl of noodles. ** In Episode 107 as a mask ** In Episode 168 as one the students ** In the OVA Inaba the Dream Maker inbetween Mujaki and Rose attending Ataru and Lum's wedding. Also in the group photo that Cherry takes ** In the OVA Rage! Sherbert! wearing a bikini, getting out of a pool * Elle makes a small cameo in the second Urusei Yatsura movie, Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer in Ataru's dream harem when Ataru blows the Baku's horn to wake up Lum * Elle makes a cameo in the third Urusei Yatsura movie, Urusei Yatsura: Remember My Love when Ataru and Lahla accidently end up in Ataru's fantasy harem of women, while looking for Ruu and Lum * Elle makes a small speaking cameo in Urusei Yatsura 4: Lum the Forever in both her child form and current age. Her child form telling her goodbye when the tree releases Lum, and as an adult in a picture in the credits * Although she doesn't appear directly in the final episode, her ship appears. * Her Seiyu later voiced Sesshomaru's mother from Inuyasha. zh:艾莉·罗森巴赫 Vlcsnap-2014-08-28-20h47m15s248.png|Elle already to marry Ataru in wedding Orange lok.png|Elle as a little girl with Ataru in her Flashback ElleAtaru.jpg category:characters Category:Female characters Category:Aliens Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Movie-exclusive Category:Kids Category:Villains